grangehillfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela Keele
Angela Keele is the Headmistress at Grange Hill from 1992 to 1994, played by Jenny Howe. She made her first appearance in episode 9 of series 15 and made his last appearance in episode 9 of series 17. Angela is the wife of Douglas Keele and the mother of Jessica Keele and Ben Keele. Angela is the friend and colleague of Craig McKenzie, Eric Griffiths, Peter Robson, Jeff Hankin, Kate Monroe, Patti Janowitz, Tom Brisley, Malcolm Parrott and Dave Greenman. Character History 'Series 15 (1992)' Mrs Keele arrived at Grange Hill later in the term and her career started by questioning members of staff over the attack of Justine Dean. Mrs Keele meets with Mr Robson and Mr Robson is suprised that she chose to educate her children, 11 year old Ben and 13 year old Jessica, privately at King Henry College. Mrs Keele assures Mr Robson that she wanted the best for her children, like parents of Grange Hill pupils want the best for theirs and she came with 100% commitment. Ms Janowitz has a run in with Mrs Keele about the school newspaper. Mrs Keele doesn't like the low quality of presentation and the articles that put the school in an unfavourable light, so the newspaper is restricted to one a term to consider what goes in and to make the paper more professional, it needs a cover price. Mrs Keele also tells Ms Janowitz that Matthew has moved to Derby, so he won't be coming back. Mrs Keele decides to see what's happening around the school. Mrs Monroe silences the Writer's Week group by a crash of the gong and warns them all to behave. Ms Janowitz is given a hard time by Mrs Keele as she wasn't fooled by Mrs Monroe. Justine Dean is interviewing Mrs Keele in the playground and the police arrive at the school and insist a boy ran towards the school, who was involved in shop lifting that had been occuring for weeks. Mrs Keele argues that no one has come past and she tells them to leave and come back at lunchtime. Mr Robson and Mrs Keele decide the trainer ban is more trouble than it's worth and it is a waste of energy looking at footwear, so Mrs Keele decides to lift it for a trial period. Miss Percival, chair of the board of governors, visits Mrs Keele and Mr Robson about the incident between Grange Hill and St Joseph's, which occured the day before. Mrs Keele and Miss Percival are both concerned. Investigations start with Mrs Janowitz 5th form class and Mrs Keele is with Nick. She looks through his excercise book, which has little work, and in the corner, Nick wrote 'Grange Hill Rules!! OK!!'. Mrs Keele asks Nick what it means and he says it's something they just say. Mrs Keele then asks if it means Grange Hill rules St Joseph's. Mrs Keele joins Mr Robson with interviewing Ray Haynes again, as Mr Robson took a school photo round to the shops because they had complained to the police and the police came to them. He took the photo so the owners could identify who was involved. Mrs Keele and Mr Robson try to get Ray to own up about who was there. They are interuppted by the fire alarm caused by the first years cookery class and a pan caught fire. Once evacuated from the school building, Mrs Keele tells them it was a little smoke but it took too long to clear the building, so she announces they will be practising the fire drill once a week. Mrs Keele tells everyone to think about what has happened recently and to let the madness go. Miss Percival visits Mrs Keele about the Local Authority's decision to sell some land. Mrs Keele thinks they will do it whatever they think, but Miss Percival tells her they'd rather they agree with the council. Mrs Keele realises the land is worth quite a lot as Mr Hargreaves was trying to use the situation to their advantage by extending the computer network. Mrs Keele asks what the property developers intend to use the land for and Miss Percival tells her she has heard through contacts that they want to build a drive in hamburger restaurant. Mrs Keele thinks it will undermine the school's efforts to try and get the kids to eat healthily and then there will be problems with litter and strangers hanging around by the school. Miss Percival tells Mrs Keele it's only a bit of wasteland and they've been waiting a long time to extend the computer network, but Mrs Keele tells Miss Percival that the children call the wasteland their peace garden. Alice Rowe, Becky Stevens and Robyn Stone inform Ms Janowitz that they are going to sell their garden and Ms Janowitz agrees to support them. Justine decide to make leaflets as the school newspaper has been banned to protest against getting rid of the garden. Alice and Becky give out the leaflets and they give Mrs Keele one and they think they are in trouble, but Mrs Keele doesn't say anything. Mrs Monroe, Mrs Keele, Mr Robson and Ms Janowitz discuss the children's protest and Ms Janowitz insists she is providing them with the resources. Mr Robson tells her it's the school paying and Mrs Keele agrees, so Ms Janowitz tells them she will pay. Mrs Keele suggests they make the campaign more productive, so she explains to all pupils involved in the campaign the land belongs to the Local Authority and they can put forward their opinion. Mrs Keele tells them there is a governors meeting and whether there were any volunteers willing to speak. The next day, the pupils decide to get together a petition to stop them building on the peace garden. In Mrs Monroe's first year English class, the pupils see a digger and workmen start taking down the fences. Pupils go to see what is happening and Mrs Keele tells them the Local Authority accepted the housing project. When third year Julie Corrigan and first years Lauren Phillips, Diane Richmond and Fiona go to check on the animals, the shed catches fire and pours smoke because of a cigarette that wasn't put out. Lauren was still in the garden and they thought she was in the shed. They tell Ms Janowitz and Mr Hankin that there is a family of foxes and Ms Janowitz and Mr Hankin tell them that Mrs Keele has to know. The next day, Julie is hauled up infront of Mrs Keele and Mr Robson about the incident with Lauren. Mrs Keele tells her that a younger student was following her lead and could have been seriously injured. Mrs Keele tells Mr Robson she spoke with the fire officer, who said the fire was started by a cigarette and smoking has been happening around the area for a long time. When Mr Brisley checks the transport for the City Farm trip, Mrs Keele tells him there is no record of him booking the minibus. Mr Brisley is adamant he booked it, but Mrs Keele says it was done before her time. Mrs Keele then goes on and says the minibus is awaiting repair and they can't afford to hire one if the mimibus is going to be fixed. Mrs Keele and Mr Brisley discuss the first years energy saving project and how their findings made interesting reading. Mr Walters from the Local Authority visits Mrs Keele, trying to get her to persuade Mr Griffiths to retire and put the boiler on a maintenance contract to save several hundred pounds. Mrs Keele thinks Mr Griffiths will be glad to retire but they aren't giving him much notice. Mr Walters points out that Mr Griffiths has turned 65. Mrs Keele breaks the news to Mr Griffiths, who is devestated. She suggests that he could get himself a little part time job. Justine organised a session for Chrissy Mainwaring to come into school to give a talk on being a teenage mother. Mrs Keele walks past and hears the insensitive questions and the awkward position Chrissy is put in. Mrs Keele tells Justine it wasn't her place to organise it and if a staff member took charge, Chrissy wouldn't have been subject to personal and insensitive questions. At the fashion show, 4th year students, Frank, Graham 'Grimbo', Mick and Barry Timpson took the £20 that the 5th years had collected for Mrs Janowitz's leaving present. Mr Robson, Mr McKenzie and Mr Hankin found the 4th year boys drinking and smoking on school premises and Mrs Keele excluded them. 'Series 16 (1993)' When Mrs Keele finds Mrs Monroe's class unsupervised, she and Mr McKenzie go looking for her. Mrs Keele realises she got the days mixed up and the reason why is because she had a tetanus injection, which can be powerful. Mrs Keele has a meeting Barry Timpson, who was excluded last term with his friends. She tells him that he signed the contract and that his parents said he would change his attitude. At a later date, she then meets with Graham 'Grimbo', Mick and Frank, who have been reinstated into the school. Mrs Keele has a sore throat, so Mr Hankin tells her he will speak for her when necessary. Mrs Keele warns them if they break their contracts, they will be expelled from Grange Hill and it would be unlikely another school would take them. 4th year Robyn Stone asks Mrs Keele at the school council meeting whether the school could buy a camcorder to advertise the schools. Also at the school council meeting, Lucy Mitchell brings up the subject of Jodie Abadayo not being selected for the football team, despite being better than some of the boys. Mrs Keele asks Mr Robson to investigate the rules. Frank, Grimbo, Mick and Barry have all signed up on the community action scheme and Mrs Keele admits she had her doubts when Mrs Monroe told her. Mrs Monroe persuades Mrs Keele to tell the staff about new pupil, Mary McCarthy's, background as she is a traveller and it should affect the way the staff approach her. Mary goes to see Mrs Keele about her GCSE options and she tells Mary that she is an intelligent girl and should be doing at least 7 subjects. Mrs Keele decides to go through each subject one by one and she can raise herMrs Keele tries to watch the hockey match recorded with the new camcorder. Ray and Nick already swapped the tape, so unknown to Mr Robson, he puts the hockey match tape back in. Mrs Keele watches the match, which includes the girls football demonstration. Mrs Sochaski visits the school about her stolen locket and suspicion falls on Frank and Graham. Mrs Keele summons them to her office and she gets Mrs Sochaski to describe her locket. Frank tries to keep Graham quiet, but Graham confesses yet Frank denies any knowledge of it. However, Mrs Keele tells them she spotted them drop the locket and their teacher brings it in. Mrs Keele expels Graham and Frank. 'Series 17 (1994)' Mrs Keele arrives at school on the first day of term and is approached by Mr Greenman, who didn't recognize her due to her having a different car. Mr Greenman asks what happened to their other car and Mrs Keele says that she and her husband decided that it wasn't environmentally friendly to have 2 cars. Later in her office, Mrs Keele cuts up her credit card before calling Year 7 student Anna Wright into her office. Mrs Keele tells Anna that she understands she is finding things difficult, however the first person she should speak to is her form tutor, Mrs Monroe. Anna tells Mrs Keele that Mrs Monroe thinks it's her fault too as the other kids land her in it and if there's trouble, they blame her. When Mrs Keele asks why they do it, Anna believes it's because her parents can't afford the right things and she has to do with things they think are rubbish. Mrs Keele promises Anna that she will speak to Mrs Monroe to get them to have a word with them, but she is concerned that Anna is having trouble settling at the school. Mrs Keele asks Anna to go to Mrs Monroe in future if she has anymore trouble as she's not always around. As Anna leaves, she picks up the pieces of Mrs Keele's destroyed credit card. Mrs Keele speaks to Mrs Monroe, asking if Anna is being bullied, but Mrs Monroe there's a problem rather than bullying and Mrs Keele leaves the matter to Mrs Monroe to sort out. Mrs Keele catches up with Anna at lunchtime to tell her that she spoke with Mrs Monroe and in future, she can talk to her if she has any more problems and Anna thanks her. She then notices Richard, asking if he has free period, but he points out it's lunchtime and she asks him if he can go to the electricity board in the high street to pay a bill, which contains all the details and her number if they want to query it. Anna overhears the conversation before rushing off. Before the school council meeting starts, Mr Greenman interrupts and tells Mrs Keele that her husband has asked for the car keys. Maria, who is attending the school council meeting in Justine's place, tells Mrs Keele that the school toilets aren't on the agenda and presents her with a petition Justine organized about the state of them. Mrs Keele thought she put Mrs Monroe in charge of organizing something, but Julie points out that Mrs Monroe has a lot to contend with regarding the new Year 7's. Anna catches up with Richard, asking for the cheque back, pretending that Mrs Keele has forgot to write something on it. Anna says that she will take it and bring it back. Anna writes down what she needs to before returning the cheque to Richard. Mrs Keele was under financial pressure this year as her husband lost his job and she was working long hours to make ends meet. Mrs Keele was also trying to keep her daughter, Jessica, at her fee paying school during her GCSE year. Whilst Mrs Keele was watching a Year 7 class, Anna Wright and Hammy were messing about with Anna's talking watch. Anna refused to hand over her watch when Hammy accidentally pressed the button. Mrs Keele collapsed and was rushed to hospital after a heart attack, meaning she was unable to return to work. Appearances Gallery Category:Parents Category:Keele Family Category:Teachers Category:Headteachers Category:Characters